Demon Angel
by animewolfprincess96
Summary: He is a bad boy, she is a teacher's pet, he is a demon, she is an angel, she loves him, but he doesn't care, he is a demon, and she his angel.
1. Chapter 1: Detention

**_Chapter 1: Detention_**

September 21, 2009

"Beep...Beep...Beep" The alarm rang waking Hinata. She rolled over and hit the button and got out of bed. She changed into her normal clothes: black fishnet short sleeve over a silky black tank top. a short black and blood red skirt over black cargo pants with black and blood red tennis shoes, acccesorised with black eyeshadow, ruby earrings, and a spider necklace with a heart dropping from the middle.

As she was finishing getting ready she wondered if he would show up today.

* * *

"Hinata?" The teacher called. "Here." Hinata called from her window seat.

The door opened and in walked Gaara Sabaku, bad boy extraordinaire, the guy Hinata just happened to have a crush on, who sits right behind her. As he walks by her she glances over, catches his eyes, and looks away.

"Ah. , detention today." The teacher called filling out a pink slip.

"Whatever." Gaara called out lazily. He leaned over in his seat and pulled Hinata's hair which was hanging loosed own her back.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hinata yelped and turned around.

"Is there a problem miss Hyuuga?" The teacher called worriedly.

"No sir just hit my foot." Hinata called back as she turned around.

* * *

Gaara reached into his stuff and pulled out a piece of notebook paper and wrote: "_What are you doing this Saturday night?" _and slid it onto her desk.

She read the paper scribbled something on the bottom and passed it back. She had written: "_Nothing and why should you care what I'm doing? You never cared any other time."_

He wrote"_Come to the top of the Hokage's and I'll meet you there." _He slid it back and just as she was about to reply the teacher grabbed it, read it, and held out a detention slips to both of them. They took them, wrote their names on them, and handed them back.

"I'll see you both tonight." The teacher said as he walked back to the front of the class. Gaara sighed as he figured the rest of the day would be boring.

* * *

That evening they're were six of them in detention. There was Naruto Uzumaki (who has a crush on Hinata), Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Gaara Sabaku. They all sat at the round table playing scattergories. The boys were starting to get pissed off because Hinata kept winning.

Suddenly Iruka walked in and sat down at the head of the table. He pulled out a sheet did the attendance then he put that aside and leaned back.

"So why are you here today?" Iruka sensei asked looking at Naruto.

"I painted the Hokage's face with hot sauce."

"I was in the training hall with Shino and Choji instead of class." He looked at the two guys mentioned, who both nodded and Iruka then looked at Gaara who said,"I came to school late ad I was caught passing notes." Iruka looked at Hinata who said,"Passing notes."

"Okay now that that's out of the way who's winning?" he asked looking at the game in the middle of the table.

When all the boys looked at Hinata who was smiling Iruka laughed and suggested they split into teams. Everybody agreed and then they all fought over who was going to be Hinata's partner until finally Iruka said,"Gaara is her partner and that's that."

So the teams ended up with Gaara and Hinata, Naruto and Iruka, Kiba and Akamaru, and Choji and Shino. By the time the game and detention was over Gaara and Hinata had won bby 100 points.

They all said goodbye to Iruka-sensei ad left. When they came to they came to the fork in the path which took Hinata away from the others she said,"Goodbye." and started walking. Suddenly she looked over to see Gaara walking beside her.

"What do you want?" She said in a mildly annoyed tone. she was still mad at him for getting her into trouble.

"Is that anyway to talk to somebody?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"It is if they are an annoying jerk who got you in trouble at school today." She shot back.

"Oh I see someone's a little ticked off there." He said walking beside her.

"Just tell me what you want so you can leave me the hell alond." She said stopping and facing him, since they were in front os the Hyuuga Mansion.

"I want to spend the weekend with you." He said slowly.

"And why would you want to do that?" She asked confused.

"Because I liked today and I want to see what happens." He said waiting for her response.

"I guess. I'll meet you but you have one chance to prove that you really are different this time and you better not blow it." She said and walked in the house.


	2. Chapter 2: Saturday Night

Chapter 2: Saturday Night

Saturday night finally rolled by and Hinata dressed in a black leather jacket over a red Cami with black hearts, a short black skirt with chains hanging from the sides and black boots.

She went up to the Hokage's to find Gaara standing there. His red hair a startling contrast against his entire black outfit and the darkening sky.

"I was wondering if you would show up." He said looking at the valley below.

"I told you I would." Hinata said coming to stand beside him. "I figured you were just telling me you would go so I would leave you alone." He said turning sideways to look at her.

"I might have but I said I would come and I did. So what do you want now?" She asked turning to face him as well.

"I just want this weekend." He said watching her.

"That's all I'm giving you unless you can prove you're not a jerk." Hinata said staring him straight in the eyes.

He didn't reply he just turned and watched the sunset some more.

* * *

Later that night around midnight Gaara asked Hinata a question.

"Do you want to leave I have another place in mind to go?" He said looking over at her.

"I guess, where did you have in mind?" She asked curiously.

He grabbed her hand and ran into the forest behind them. As the trees flew past them he said,"It's a surprise."

Suddenly he stopped and hinata looked around. "It's beautiful." She breathed watching the waterfall.

"I was hoping you would like it." He told her grinning. He suddenly hopped on one of the rocks and sat down. He pulled a spot right next to him and when she sat down he asked,"So why do you think I'm a jerk?"

"That's all you ever act like so what else am I supposed to think?" She asked.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I just didn't want to be here, that I don't like this school?" He said quietly. "I act like a jerk because I hurt those close to me and acting like a jerk keeps people from getting too close, so really I'm saving them the trouble of not getting hurt."

"Have you ever considered that maybe you need someone close to you to help you, that maybe, just maybe, it might be you who needs saving not everyone else. I think you're so busy worrying about everyone else that you've forgotten all about yourself." She said sternly.

"Maybe so, but who would be stupid enough to like me and try to get close to me anyway?" He asked angrily. "Tell me who in their right mind would ever want to be with a monster like me?"

"I would!" She said watching him closely.

He stared at her, shocked being the most permanent expression on his face. "W-why would someone like you want to be with someone like me?" He asked slowly and desperately, like the answer, was important.

"Because I've been in love with you since the first time I met you." She said empathically.

"That's impossible. I've been a total jerk since I met you. Why would you _love_ me?"

"Because you're everything I'm not. You're smart, talented, brave. I want to be like you. I've never been strong or brave or talented. I fell in love with you because you're you, around you I feel safe. I don't feel safe anywhere else." She said passionately.

"I think that you need my help to start opening up to people."

He pulled her into his arms and buried his head in her hair. They stayed that way for a long time until he said it was time to go.

They walked back up to the Hyuuga mansion.

"I'll see you at school." he said and walked away.

Hinata went inside sat down and pondered all that had happened last night.

**

* * *

**

_She was being chased. Chased by what? She didn't know. all she knew was that she had to escape, had to get to him before that thing chasing her did. So that he could protect her and that he needed to be warned because it was after him. Suddenly arms reached out and grabbed her pulling her into the suffocating darkness._

_

* * *

_

Hinata woke up with a scream. As she laid there trying to go back sleep she wondered what that dream meant and why it was after him.


	3. Chapter 3: Confession

**_Chapter 3: Confession_**

_Everyone noticed a change in their attitudes no one understood why. What had caused these two individuals who had always hated life to suddenly come alive. Then they realized something, they had found each other._

* * *

**A few weeks later! November 9th**

Hinata was up, it was 4:44 a.m. and she was scared. It was after him and she had to warn him. She jumped out her open window, hit the ground with ease and took off at a run. She ran through the village with its bright lights and the forest its darkness trying to reach for her.

She stopped outside his mansion, and looked around when she saw the open window she made sure no one was watching her. Great white wings grew and she jumped flying up to the window and stood on the roof, her wings disappearing. She stepped inside and looked around. Everything was shadowed and she saw the the book on the dresser. When she went to step forward a hand grabbed her from behind and a kunaei was pressed against her neck.

"Who are you?" The voice still sleepy was cold, and calculating.

Hinata mumbled something and when the culprit moved his hand so she could speak she said,"Gaara. I need to get to Gaara."

The captor released her and stepped into thelight from the window. Hinata turned around slowly. When she saw who it was she let out her breath not aware that she had been holding it.

"Gaara you scared me." Hinata said moving her gaze over him taking in his messed up hair, his perfectly muscled body and his black boxers hanging very low on his hips.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked curiously taking note of what she was wearing: a black silky tank top that was tight around the chest and seemed to rise up showing her bare, smooth waist, and black silky shorts that hugged her hips and would slide down showing even more of her incredibly flat stomach.

She started telling him and everything spilled out about the dreams. When she was finished she sat down on his bed waiting for his responce.

"I see so they're after?" He said standing in front of her. "Well thanks for warning me."

"Allow me to walk you home." He said.

"Please can I stay here? I feel safer here with you. I need to feel safe." Hinata said feeling pathetic for admitting it.

"I guess. Lay on that side." He said pointing to the side closet to the wall. She lay down and she laid down beside her.

"Goodnight Gaara." Hinata said as the sleepy hands of dreams took her into oblivion.

Later when he was sure she was asleep he whispered quietly,"Goodnight Hinata."

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She studied Gaara lying next to her. His bed hair falling over his tattoo on his forehead, she looked down and when she found herself staring into his eyes which turquoise normally but changed to blue or green at times. She blushed and rolled onto her back.

"Good morning, Gaara." She said and sat up.

"Good morning, Hinata" Gaara said propping up on his arm to watch her.

"I'm sorry about last night." She said quietly. "I don't know what came over me." She explained looking away.

He grabbed her chin and gently but forcefully turned her head to face him. When he was sure he had her attention he said,"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you told me. I don't really want you to be afraid. I don't care if you stay over here if it helps you feel safe." He sat up and Hinata was suddenly having a hard time focusing.

She studied his body and traced the scar that curved above where his heart was. She made a mental note to ask about that and his tattoo another time. Suddenly she bent forward and kissed the scar.

Gaara pulled her back. Hinata decided to not mention the pain she felt radiating from the scar.

Hinata jumped out of the bed and stood there in her pajamas. "Can I borrow some of your clothes I don't feel like walking around in my pajamas."

"Go ahead." Gaara said hoping the pounding in his heart would stop that had started at the thought of her in his clothes.

Hinata walked over to his closet and looked at the choices. Finally she decided on: black ripped t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and she grabbed a black zip-up hoodie. She threw them and they glided onto the end of the bed. Then she turned and grabbed the eyeliner and eyeshadow from the table.

Hinata looked at Gaara to make sure it was okay and when he said yes she laid it down next to the clothes and started stripping. She was buttoning the button on the pants when she happened to look up. Gaara's face was bright red but he had a looking his eyes as he stared at her.

"Like what you see." She asked she pulled on the shirt.

Gaara watched her, his body tightening as he saw the way the material draped across her chest leaving a permanent imprint. He said a little breathlessly,"You have no idea."

She tied his hoodie around her waist and started on her makeup, outlining darkly.

When she turned around his heart skipped a beat and his blood started rushing to an area that had suddenly come alive. He nodded and smiled.

"Gaara I have to be going." Hinata said leaning against his desk watching him.

"I know," He said sliding out of bed and walking towards her,"but first I want to know can I have a kiss."

Hinata's jaw dropped and she stood there as he stopped in front of her. Gaara grabbed her and tilted her face up to meet his as he brought his lips down to hers.

When she felt his lips touch hers everything changed. Something went off inside her and she knew that she would do anything to keep him safe. Just as the heat from his kiss was starting to get unbearable she pulled away and she said,"Goodbye Gaara," and left before she said something she couldn't take back.


End file.
